


Dreams Part 2

by Reneeyanceywriter



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Book 1: Outlander, F/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Erotic dreams lead to..





	Dreams Part 2

" Sam I don't think this is a good idea." she whispers. "   
Really, you don't." he says lifting the hand he still holds and trailing his lips over the places his fingers already had tingling.   
" Oh gawd." The heat that she had tried to get rid of with her shower and walk was back and spread throughout the rest of her body.   
" Tell me you don't want me." His voice is different, deeper. Cait realized that he was as turned on as she was. And they hadn't even done anything yet. Was it possible that just their presence around each other was a turn on?   
" I can't say that. You know I can't say that."   
He had released her hand and moved closer to her. He reachs out and takes her cap off and runs his hand through her hair. She shivers but she isn't the least bit cold. He lifts her hair off her neck and runs his hand over it.  
" Sam." her voice is desperate.   
"Yes?" " I do want you but.." " Yes?"   
" Should we be doing this?"   
" We aren't doing anything yet. If you want me to stop I will walk out now. Do you want me to stop?"   
He had brought his lips up to her ear.  
" You don't play fair." she moans.  
" I am sorry Cait. You are driving me crazy." He had straightened up.   
" You are driving me crazy too. Absolutely insane. I don't have erotic dreams about my co-workers. I don't get turned-on by the touch of a hand on mine. But..."   
" I know. I can just think about you and I am very aroused."   
" So what do we do?"   
" I lay you down and finish what we have started or I walk out and take an ice cold shower." He replies with a grin.  
" You can't take a cold shower in this weather. You will freeze." He shrugs and keeps his eyes on her.   
" Up to you Cait. I won't push. Not my style."   
She turns away from his intence glance and looks down at her hands. She could and should make him leave. That would be the smart thing to do. But it hurt to think about doing that physically and emotionally. Her body screamed for release.   
" I...ah Sam...what would we be doing?"   
He laughs outloud. " Oh Cait if you don't know that I really can't help you."  
She slaps his arm. " Not what I meant. Is this a one time thing or...?"  
" Or...or the start of something, right?"  
" Right. A roll in the sack or a relationship?"  
" Well, which would you want? Cait I don't want this to be a one time thing. That isn't how I have ever treated sex, ever treated a woman. And you, oh Cait, you aren't just any woman."   
" Right, I am your co-worker. Your friend. Your partner on screen."  
" To right, and the woman I haven't been able to get out of my head since I first saw you. The work stuff well, I believe that we can handle both. Work and a relationship." "  
I think we can too. But I am not sure I want a relationship."   
" Then let's take it one step at a time. Do I go or stay Cait?"


End file.
